the captain and the princess
by sergeant peace
Summary: Billy Batson didn't mean to fall for her, he didn't even know he was falling.
1. Chapter 1

Billy Batson sat in the watchtower with the team, watching as they shared new years kisses, "gross guy's!" he exclaimed, pretending to throw up.

M'gan giggled a little, looking back at him, "oh come on Billy, what's so gross about it?"

'You're kissing, with tongue and everything!"

"We are not!" Connor grumbled.

"You weren't, but Wally and Artemis sure were!"

The two in question quickly blushed and tried to defend themselves,

And Kaldur and Rocket barely even know each other!"

"It's just a new years kiss Billy." Rocket said.

"Yes, it is a tradition that even happens in Atlantis." Kaldur said, "we kiss to show affection, whether as friends or as a couple."

"Bleh couples." Billy cringed.

Oh come on, like you don't like anyone!" Wally exclaimed.

"Nope, I don't, Billy Batson is a lone wolf, stone cold, unattached!" he said, puffing out his chest, "nothing's going to tie me down, especially some girl!"

"Then we're gonna have to curse you now." M'gan started.

"She is right." Kaldur said, winking at Rocket who laughed.

"Your curse is to fall in love! And never get out of it!" Wally said dramatically.

Billy laughed, "Right, I'll take that seriously when Wally gets into magic!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Queen Perdita sighed as she listened to her advisors argue about what they're next step would be now that she was healed, she was all for staying in America for a little while longer, maybe even meet a few more superheroes like kid flash, but her advisors were adamant about taking her back home, "Mr. Cherbov, I request that you keep an open mind." Perdita said, "staying in America for a few more days will not be the end of the world, and it will give me a wide variety of culture, especially here in Fawcett city, it is so much more diverse then Seattle was.'

"But it is dangerous your majesty, you don't know how many people out there would want you dead."

"We are only trying to protect you your majesty.

Perdita rolled her eyes, "I understand that Gorgovitch, but I am adamant."

They looked at each other then at their queen, "we'll talk more in the morning." Cherbov said, "For now, you need your rest."

The two advisors left the room, leaving Perdita alone with her bodyguard, a muscular man whose name was Mouse.

"Mouse, what am I going to do?" Perdita asked, "I do not want to be cooped up in here anymore, and I don't want to go back to vlatava yet."

"It is a conundrum." Mouse said in his deep voice, "Maybe we can…give them the slip."

She looked up at him with a smile, "and how do you suppose we do that?"

"******

Mouse walked out of Queen perdita's room, going down to the main lobby, where Cherbov and Gorgovitch were talking.

"Mouse! What are you doing down here! You are supposed to be with the queen!"

"Relax, American police are with her now, they will keep her safe while I go find some food." He said, walking past them and out into the street, he looked around and then opened his jacket, letting Perdita poke her head out, she was now dressed in jeans and a pull over sweater, "I think we got away unnoticed my queen." He said with a smirk.

"Thank you mouse, but don't call me queen while we're out here." She said, "I don't want to be mobbed in public.

"Of course…hmm…we must come up with alias."

"I like the name Amy." Perdita said, "it is a nice name, no?"

"It is a beautiful name, but what of your last name?" Mouse asked.

"I'll come up with that one later, for now, lets go find a…uh…fast food is it called?"

Billy walked into a McDonalds with a smile on his face, his uncle was out of the house for the night because of new years, and so Billy took that as a sign to get some late night McDonalds. He walked up to the counter and scanned the menu, "three mcdoubles and a large coke please." He said, holding out a ten-dollar bill.

The guy took it boredly, putting it in the register, "your change is 4.59$" he mumbled, giving him his change.

"Thanks, happy new year." He said with a grin, walking over to the table, the cashier brightened a little, glad to have a customer that wasn't at his throat for stupid things.

Billy looked out the window at a few people celebrating across the street, drinking and singing loudly, "man they look like they're having fun." He said as he pulled out his Gameboy.

"Um…excuse me…" a soft, accented voice said making Billy freeze, he turned his head and looked at a young girl around his age, her blonde hair pushed back behind her ears and her green eyes looking at him with a curious gaze.

"Uh…y-y-yes?" he stuttered.

"What is that?"

He looked at her, "it's a Gameboy…"

"What does it do?" she asked, looking at it.

"You can play video games on it." He looked at her.

'Oh…I'm sorry," she said sheepishly, "It's just, I've never seen one before…"

"Really? Where are you from?"

Vlatava," she said.

"Oh wow, so this is probably the first time you've seen a Gameboy or a McDonalds."

She turned a little red; "it isn't my first time seeing a McDonalds…just my first time being in one."

"So, why did you come to America?"

My…caretaker had business in America." She said, "He brought me and my brother."

"Amy." A deep voice said, making Billy look over at another Vlatavan walking over, he was almost as big and muscular as superman, and had a shiny bald head, "who are you talking to?"

"I'm talking to…I'm sorry I did not catch your name."

"Billy, Billy Batson." He said, "and you're Amy…?"

"I am Amy…Barns." She said hesitantly.

"What's with the hesitance?" Billy asked.

"Our last name is hard to pronounce in English." Mouse said.

"Oh, cool."

"I have to get money from ATM, stay in here Amy."

"Ok brother." She said.

Mouse smiled and walked outside.

"So how long have you been in America?" Billy asked.

"Only a few weeks." She said, "I was sick when we first got here."

"Well you're looking good now." Billy said with a smile, "I-I means…you look well…not…well…uh…"

Perdita giggled, "You are a funny boy."

"Yeah I've been told that a lot." He said with a sheepish grin.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mouse was pulling the money out of the ATM when his phone rang, "hello?" Mouse asked

"Mouse!" Cherbov lamented on the other side of the phone, "Terrible news! Queen Perdita has disappeared.

Mouse mentally cursed, "no! Are you sure?"

"Yes! I walked into her room and she is gone! I sent some men out to look for her, come back as soon as you can."

"Yes sir, I will begin making my way back." He hung up and quickly ran to the McDonalds, where Perdita was trying to play Pokémon on Billy's Gameboy.

"There, now all you have to do is choose which attack to use." Billy said.

"Amy." Mouse said, "it is time to go, Cherbov wants us back."

"But can't I stay a little while longer brother?" Perdita pleaded

"I am sorry, but we cannot."

She looked down and gave Billy his Gameboy back, "thank you for letting me play." She said.

Billy smiled at her, "go ahead and keep it." He said, pushing the Gameboy back to her, "I have another at home."

She smiled, "oh thank you so much Billy!" she said hugging him.

Billy smiled, returning the hug, "I'll see you later right?"

"Of course!" she said, letting go and walking over to Mouse, the two departed with Billy waving after them.

What did Cherbov say?" Perdita asked warily.

"He just said he went into your room and you were gone, he does not suspect that we went on a small excursion."

"Maybe you can tell him that you found me talking to Billy, and that I had snuck out." She suggested.

"That could get you in trouble my queen." He said, "you may be royalty, but you're still under Cherbov's protection, he may be furious."

"Not as furious as finding out you helped me get out of the hospital."

He nodded, "then I guess that will be our cover." He looked at her with a smile, "did you like you're time with that Billy boy?"

"Yes! He was so nice! I wish I could have talked to him all night!"

Mouse chuckled, "sounds like someone has a crush."

She looked at him, "he is just a friend." She said dismissively.

"Right, right, whatever you say my queen." He said as they walked into the hospital.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"And she had an accent that sounded so cool!" Billy exclaimed, talking to Wally at the Cave, "she was soo cool!"

"Yes you've said that a few times man." He said with a grin, "what was he name?"

"Amy barns! I hope I get to see her soon!"

"Who's Billy talking about?" Kaldur asked, walking in with Connor and M'gan.

"Some girl named Amy." Wally said, an amused smile spread across his face.

"Oh really?" M'gan asked interestedly, "What does she look like?"

"Oh she has green eyes, like I'm talking about forest green, not fake green, and she has blonde hair, I swear it looks like gold!"

They all looked at each other with amused smiles.

"What?"

"It sounds like someone has a crush." M'gan said with an amused chuckle.

"Dude's whipped, am I right?" Wally asked, leaning against Billy.

"Seriously guys, what are you talking about?" Billy asked.

"Oh nothing," M'gan said with a chuckle, "so are you going to see her again?"

"Maybe…I'm not sure…she didn't exactly give me her phone number…" he pulled out his spare Gameboy, turning it on.

"Hey…isn't your Gameboy usually green? That ones purple."

"Oh yeah…I gave it to Amy…she had never seen one so I thought…what the heck right?"

They looked at each other, "you gave your prized Gameboy…something you wouldn't even let me touch…to a girl you just met…" Wally said.

"Yeah? So what?"

They looked at each other again, close to laughing, "what's so funny!" Billy exclaimed.

"Nothing, we're just…remembering a joke." M'gan said.

"Yeah, a joke." Superboy said with a smirk.

Billy shook his head, "you guy's are weird." And with that he walked away, towards the zeta tubes.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Perdita sat in her room listening to Gorgovitch and Cherbov berate her for sneaking out, Mouse stood at the door, shooting her an apologetic look.

"What was going through your mind Perdita," Gorgovitch asked her angrily, "What made you think you could runaway?"

"I wasn't running away!" Perdita exclaimed, "I just snuck out to see what the city was like!"

'You could've been hurt." Cherbov said calmly, unlike Gorgovitch, he was a lot calmer and understanding, but only just, "someone could've kidnapped you."

"But no on e did." She said, "I'm fine, I even made a friend!"

"Be that as it may, it was still dangerous."

"I'm starting to wonder if we should just leave now." Gorgovitch growled.

"No, I do not want to leave yet." She said, crossing her arms defiantly.

"If I may." Mouse said, stepping forward, and with a nod from Cherbov, he began, "the young queen isn't a young adult like her mother and father where when they took the throne, she is still young, yet to have a childhood, you cannot expect her to pretend to be ten years older then she really is, she needs to be able to have a childhood."

"Maybe we can schedule something when we get back." Gorgovitch said dismissively.

"I think it would be better here." Mouse said, "in Vlatava, the people know her, they wouldn't treat her as another child trying to have fun, they'll treat her as a royal, who should be pampered, here, not everyone knows her by face, from what she told me in our walk back, she made a friend, and they carried a nice conversation, I think it would benefit her much more to stay here, maybe continue the friendship with the boy and make more friends."

Cherbov nodded, "and I'm guessing you don't want a large guard detail for her when she does this."

"Of course not, that'll give her away," Mouse said, leaning against the wall, "I should be sufficient protection."

"Now wait just a minute," Gorgovitch shouted, "the only reason she got out in the first place was because you decided to leave her alone to get food!"

"I had no idea that the guard you left would've been ineffective to keep a little girl from sneaking out."

Cherbov and Perdita laughed as Gorgovitch shook in anger, "Now see here you-"

"Enough Gorgovitch." Cherbov said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I agree with Mouse, him alone with Perdita is better then a large contingent of guards."

Gorgovitch glared at Cherbov, and then huffed, "fine, but I doubt you'll find that boy again!" and with that he turned on his heels and walked away.

"All that man ever does is complain," Perdita huffed, picking up Billy's Gameboy

"We cannot blame him, he is on edge since what happened with count vertigo, but he is right, we cannot let you go out until we know how to contact this…Billy person."

Perdita started turning the Gameboy over in her hands, 'how can I contact him…" she mumbled, looking down at the Gameboy as she turned it in her hands, her eyes widened and she smiled, "I found a way!"


	2. Chapter 2

Billy sat on a park bench, waiting for Amy to show up, beside him were a pair of roller skates, the two had been meeting for a few months, he had been so happy when he had gotten a call from her a few days after their first meeting, he was almost ecstatic when she asked if they could hang out again, and he had made sure they had done things that she had never done before, things that he thought she would have fun with, these things included going to the movies, the mall, a small amusement park, Billy even took her to his favorite restaurants.

"Billy!" Amy shouted happily, running over to him from Mouse's side.

"Hey Amy!" he said happily, running over to meet her, "you ready for today?"

'Of course, I brought the skates like you asked, why do I need them?" She asked curiously.

"One of my friends took me to this really cool place, and I thought you'd like it."

"Amy." Mouse said, making Amy look over, "I'll be back, I need to make a call, you two be careful until I come back, alright?"

"Okay Brother!" she said with a smile, Billy took her hand.

"Come on." He said with a smile as he started running, Amy blushed a little but followed, soon they came to a large building covered in sheet metal.

"What is this place?" she asked curiously.

"It's called Roller 8, it's a roller ring." He opened the door and Amy's eyes widened, seeing the large smooth floor filled with people roller-skating; there were arcade games in a medium sized room beside the floor and what looked like a small restaurant right beside the door.

"This place looks amazing!" she said in awe.

He grinned, looking at her astonished face, "come on, lets put these skates on and get going!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mouse watched the two kids have their fun, "ah, young love." He said with an amused chuckle, "They don't even know, they just assume that they're great friends."

"Mouse." Someone whispered urgently, making Mouse look over, his eyes widened, "Gorgovitch! What are you doing here?" he asked urgently, looking at the old man in a trench coat and hat, wearing sunglasses in the dimly lit room, "and why do you look like you're about to shoot the place up?"

"I'm incognito, I wanted to make sure our young queen wasn't being used." He said.

"She has been hanging out with Billy for three months now, what makes you think he's using her?"

"I'm just being cautious." He muttered, watching the two have fun, "I have to admit, I have not seen that kind of joy on her face since her parents passed."

"She's finally having fun." Mouse said, "and with a friend that does not take caution because she's a royal."

Gorgovitch nodded, "what will we do when we have to go back to vlatava?" he asked, "the boy will be crushed…and it will not be easy for the queen either."

"Maybe we can arrange something." Mouse suggested, "but for now let us not worry about such unpleasant things, let us just relax, and let them have their fun."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Blast that one!" Amy shouted, pointing at the alien on the screen, Billy shot and blew it to bits.

"Got it!" he cheered, doing a little dance, making her giggle.

"You are such a funny boy." She said with a chuckle.

"I try.' He said with a grin, "are you hungry?"

"A little." She said, her stomach growled loudly, 'okay a lot."

The two laughed and walked over to the restaurant, buying burgers.

"So when do you go back to Vlatava?" Billy asked.

"In another month or so." She said sadly, "I wish I could stay here."

"Why can't you?"

"My caretaker works for the government, and we only stay in America temporarily."

Billy nodded, "that sucks, I've had a good time hanging out with you Amy."

"As have I." she said with a soft smile, "perhaps…we can remain friends when I leave?"

"Of course!" Billy said instantly, "I wouldn't want it any other way!"

Her eyes lit up, "I am so happy you said that." She said.

Billy grinned, "so uh…there's a…um…dance…next Friday…and…you know, It's supposed to be fun…one of my friends invited me…and uh…well I don't have a date…so uh…." He scratched his head, his cheeks reddening, "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

She looked at him, a small smile gracing her lips, "of course Billy." She said, "I will go with you to this dance."

He grinned, "cool…I mean uh…awesome…I mean…"

She giggled, "I know what you mean you silly boy." She said lightly, she looked behind him, "what is that?" she asked, pointing at a photo booth.

"Oh, it's a photo booth, you put a dollar in and it takes a strip of pictures." He said.

"It sounds like fun." She stood up and threw her trash away, "lets go!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Billy was lying on the couch in the cave, looking at the pictures he and Amy had taken, one in particular made him smile, it was the last one they had taken, while the first few were attempts at seriousness and silliness, the last one Amy had done something surprising to him, she had very quickly leaned over and kissed his cheek, the camera had caught this, and the look of surprise on Billy's face, it also caught the grin that had spread across his face too.

"What's that?" Kaldur asked, walking in.

"O-oh just a strip of pictures." He said, turning red and putting them in his pocket.

Kaldur raised his eyebrows, "of you and…?"

"Me and Amy." Billy said, attempting to be nonchalant, he stood up and went into the kitchen.

"And how is Ms. Barns?" Kaldur asked.

"Great…good…wonderful really…" Billy said, looking into the kitchen.

Kaldur walked past Billy and reached into his pocket, pulling the pictures, "well aren't you two a cute couple." Kaldur said.

"Hey! Give that back!" Billy said, reaching for the pictures, only to be stopped by Kaldur's hand.

"What're you looking at Kaldur?" Superboy asked, walking in.

"See for yourself." Kaldur said, handing the strip to Superboy, who laughed at the pictures, "stone cold huh?" Superboy asked teasingly.

"Come on guys! Quit it!"

"Why are you two torturing Billy?" M'gan asked, walking in with Artemis.

"You will two when you see these." Superboy said, handing the pictures over.

"Don't make me go captain marvel guys! I'm serious!"

"You won't risk it, might damage the pictures." Artemis said, holding them between her and M'gan.

"Aw! You two look so cute together!" M'gan gushed.

"Good catch Billy." Artemis said nodding her head.

"Whatcha guy's lookin' at?" Wally asked, running in and plucking the pictures from M'gan's hands.

"Oh come on! Can this get any worse?" Billy groaned.

Wally looked at the pictures and his eyes widened, he looked at Billy and back at the pictures, then back at Billy, "you…her…together…what the…how the…"

"Why are you so surprised Wally?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, we knew something like this would happen when he said he was hanging out with her so much." M'gan said.

"No…it's something entirely different…that girl…" he ran off and came back with a newspaper clipping, "Is Queen Perdita!"

Everyone's eyes widened, except for Billy's.

"Yeah I know." Billy said simply, making everyone look at him.

"You knew? And you didn't tell us?" Wally demanded.

"I didn't think it was any of your business." He said, snatching the pictures out of his hands, "I figured it out the first time I met her, you know, wisdom of Solomon and what not."

"And you didn't tell her?'

"She'll tell me when she's ready guys, I mean, she's not the only one with a secret identity." He gestured to all of them.

"Kids got a point." Artemis said with a nod.

"But still, you, and Perdita…dude, you're dating a queen!"

"We're not dating!" he said, blushing.

"Oh really?" Wally asked, snatching the pictures out of his hand, pointing at the bottom picture, "That picture begs to differ."

"I-I-I didn't know she was going to do that! I-I mean…I didn't hate it…but…that's not…I…"

"Aw he's flustered." M'gan teased.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Perdita brushed her hair, humming softly to herself, the pictures she and Billy took taped to the corner of her mirror.

"Perdita…" Cherbov said softly, walking into her room, "we need to talk."

"About what Cherbov?" she asked, turning in her chair.

Cherbov hesitated, and then spotted the pictures, "what is this?" he asked, carefully pulling it off the mirror.

"Oh…me and Billy took pictures today."

He looked at them, 'you and the boy have grown close over these past months." He asked quietly.

"Yes, he's such a wonderful boy! I am so glad I have met him."

Cherbov sighed and put the picture back on it's place, 'have you thought of the consequences?" he asked, "We do not have long here."

"I know…but it is good to use what's left of our time to the fullest no?"

"You are right." He admitted, ruffling her hair, making her laugh.

"Cherbov! I just brushed my hair!" she chastised him lightly.

He laughed, "sorry my queen…" he stood up, walking towards the window, "I…I'm sorry to tell you this my queen…but the people are getting restless…Prime Minister Reedus is asking that we hasten our return…"

Amy's eyes widened, "but…he said we had another month at the least!" she exclaimed.

"I know…I've gotten him to hold off your departure until next Saturday…but I cannot stall longer then that…I'm sorry my queen…"

"But…but…" she tried to find the words but couldn't, tears stinging her eyes.

"I know, but there is nothing I can do, I am sorry…"

'It is not your fault Cherbov…at least I'll get to see Billy one more time…before I leave."

"It won't be the end of the world, you will still get to see him when we come to America for UN meetings."

"I know…but the next one isn't for another six months…"

He smiled," a strong relationship, can withstand the strongest of storms my queen." He stood up, "It would benefit you to tell him, soon.'

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Billy sat in class, boredly doodling in his notebook, scratching his chin as he waited for the bell to dismiss them to ring,

"Hey Billy." Scott, one of his friends, whispered right behind him, "you down to hang out Friday night?"

"Can't, I'm going to the dance."

"What?" Scott asked in shock, "Billy Batson is actually going to a Valentines day dance? The world is ending.

"Shut up!" he said quietly, turning red, "I promised a friend I'd take her."

"Her? What happened to 'I'm never getting into a relationship?"

"I-I'm not in a relationship!" _yet…_ he added quietly to himself.

The bell rang and Billy quickly stood up.

"So why are you taking her to a dance?'

"Because…because she wants to go." Billy said, slinging his backpack onto his shoulder, as they walked out. "Now I gotta go, i'll catch you later!" he ran off, going towards the park. Where Amy was already waiting, "hey Amy." He said with a smile, his smile slowly disappeared when he saw the look on her face, "what's wrong?"

"My…time here in America is about to be cut short Billy…" she said sadly.

'W-what do you mean?" he asked.

"My caretaker has been summoned back to Vlatava…I only have a week left…"

"But…but…you said you had a month."

"I know…I'm sorry." She said softly, hanging her head.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized, "I…I'm just…upset."

"Do you think I am not?" she asked, her accent even thicker then before, "I did not want to leave…but I have too…" she bit her lip, trying not to cry

Billy looked at her, "I know…" he said, making her look up, tears stinging her eyes, she let out a soft whimper and wrapped her arms around Billy, burying her face into his sweater, Billy hesitated only for a second before wrapping his arms around her, "it'll be alright." he said softly.

"How will it be alright?" she mumbled, "we just met…and now I have to leave…"

"You'll be back." He said, "and I'll be waiting, patiently until you do…and we have Skype…and…texting…"

'It's not the same as getting to spend the day with you."

"I know…" he muttered, "but it's the best we can do."

She sniffled, "I know…"

He hugged her again, "don't worry Amy…" he said, "it'll all work out."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"So she's leaving huh?" Wally asked, he was sitting on the counter in the kitchen, looking down at Billy, who was sitting against the wall, hugging his knees.

"Yeah…" Billy mumbled glumly, "I told her not to worry…but I'm worried…what if she doesn't come back...or doesn't remember me when she does…"

"Dude, you're worrying too much."

"But what if she does!?" he exclaimed, standing up, "what if she meets someone else over in Vlatava and forgets boring old Billy Batson…I don't want to lose her friendship."

Wally rolled his eyes, 'oh my god man, just admit you like her already!" he said, "seriously, it'll make things so much easier."

Billy was about to retort, but stopped himself, "what if she doesn't feel the same way? Huh?"

"She feels the same way man, you just gotta take that first step and tell her! I mean come on," Wally grabbed an apple, "look at me and Artemis, we both denied it for what? Three months? Longer? And if Vandal Savage's plan had gone through, we wouldn't have ever gotten together, it's better to take the chance, then play it safe and never do anything."

Billy sighed, "you're…you're right…" he mumbled.

"I know I am." He said, biting the apple, "oh and I'm wondering, why don't you just fly over there as Captain Marvel?"

"Because I don't want her to know I'm captain marvel…it could put her in danger…and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to her…because of me."

Wally nodded, "I understand that." He said, he stood up and started walking out, "good luck Billy, hope things go good for you man."


	3. Chapter 3

Perdita nervously messed with her hair, it was Friday, which meant Billy was taking her to a dance, it was also their last night in America.

"My queen, are you ready?" Mouse asked, walking in.

'Do I look good Mouse?" she asked, looking down at her simple pink dress.

"You look magnificent my queen." He said, bowing.

She sighed, "You are required to say that…" she mumbled looking into the mirror.

Mouse smiled and walked over, "that may be true, I am your guard, and am required to make sure you feel comfortable in yourself." He put a hand on her shoulder, "but as your friend, and your pretend brother, I know you look magnificent."

She smiled softly, "thank you Mouse." She said.

"Now come, I am sure Mr. Batson is waiting for us."

BBBBBBBBBB

Billy waited in front of the school gym, messing with his collared shirt, Wally stood beside him.

"Relax man." Wally said, 'I can hear your heart beat from here."

"I'm nervous…" Billy muttered, "What if she doesn't feel the same?"

"Then you move on, but you won't have to because I know you two have a thing!"

Billy groaned, "did I have to wear this stupid shirt?" he asked, pointing at the blue button up.

"Hey, you wanna look nice for her, chicks dig that."

Billy glared at the ground, 'why are you here Wally?"

"Eh, just lookin' out for a teammate." He said. "Besides, nothing fun to do at the cave."

Billy rolled his eyes, and then spotted Amy walking towards him, suddenly all his worries vanished, "hey Wally, I'll catch up with you later." He said, walking over to Amy as Mouse walked towards the park to have a smoke, "hey Amy." He said with a smile.

"Hello Billy?" she said, "you look very dashing."

"You look pretty." He said stupidly, 'i-I mean you look beautiful…ah…stunning…ah…I mean…uh…"

Amy giggled, "You're still a funny boy." She said.

He grinned, "I try, now let me escort you into the dance."

Wally smiled, watching the two walk into the dance together, "and he said he'd never fall in love."

"Wally." someone said behind Wally, he turned around and instantly paled, Kaldur was behind him with Superboy.

"What are you two doing here!" he whispered fiercely.

"We're responding to a threat on Queen perdita's life." Kaldur said.

"Yeah, apparently the count hired assassins to kill her." Superboy muttered, "we came to protect her.

"Oh hell…why couldn't they just wait one damn night!"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Perdita giggled as Billy tried to dance with her, which ended up with him awkwardly trying to place his hands right on her hip and shoulder, "you have no idea what you are doing, do you?" she asked with a smile.

"I'll have you know I am one of the best…okay yeah you're right, I don't have any clue what I'm doing."

She giggled again, 'Just follow my lead." She said, soon they were slow dancing with ease.

"Looks like you know what you're doing." He said with a grin.

"I have danced many times." She said, "not at a dance like this…but similar."

"Well maybe you can give me more dance lessons, since I clearly have no idea what I'm doing."

She laughed, "Maybe next time I'm in America." She said, looking down.

"Amy…follow me." he said, leading her off the dance floor and towards a hall.

'Where are we going?"

"I want to talk to you…and a dance floor isn't the best place to do it."

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Up on the roof top two assassins made their way towards the sky light of the Gym.

"And where do you two think you're going?" Wally asked, now clad in his Kid Flash get up, "you know you have to pay to get into things like this right?"

One assassin pulled a handgun and aimed at him, only to have it sliced in half by Kaldur, "you are not going to harm the queen." He said kicking them to the side, and right into the awaiting Superboy's fists.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"What did you want to talk about Billy?" she asked, looking at him quizzically.

"Okay…so…I'm not the best at talking about my emotions,…" he said, "I always try to cover them up…but…when I'm around you…you make me not want to do that…and uh…well…I like you…"

She smiled softly, "I like you too Billy." She said.

'You're not getting it…I mean…I…I like, like you…like…like you."

She looked him in the eye, "Billy…"

"I know what your going to say.' He started, cutting her off, "and I know, you're leaving tomorrow, and you might not come back again, but I don't care, I want you to know how I feel…even if…even if you don't feel the same way…" he looked down.

Perdita put both hands on his cheeks, he looked down on her as she leaned forward on her toes and kissed him, it was a soft, innocent little kiss on the lips, and it made his heart soar, "Billy…" she said softly, "I feel the same way…"

"You do?" he asked, hope in his heart.

"Yes…but…I am not who you think I am…"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The two Assassin's went toe to toe against the hero's, neither side giving ground, Wally and Kaldur were both dueling the larger of the two assassins, "Come on man, let her have her night!" Wally shouted, jumping up and kicking the guy in the head, the guy in turn grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground.

"Pity doesn't pay the bills kid." He growled, kicking Kaldur off the roof, he walked towards the skylight again, only to be kicked back by mouse.

"I heard fighting, and thought I could be of some use." He said to Wally, blocking a punch from the large man.

"Hey, whatever makes you comfortable." Wally said, jumping up.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I am not who you think I am Billy…" she said softly, "I lied to you about who I was…I am not Amy Barns…my name is Really Perdita…Queen Perdita of Vlatava."

Billy looked at her, "I…I know…"

Her eyes widened, "you knew?" she asked softly, "How did you…"

"I've seen your picture before Am-Perdita…and I knew that if you were going by another name…you had a good reason…so I didn't question you…"

She looked at him, "you…you knew…and you didn't treat me like royalty…"

"No I didn't… I treated you like a normal kid." He said, putting his hands into his pockets.

She leaned forward and kissed him again, this one lasting longer then last time, when she broke it she looked at him, "you are too good Billy…" she whispered.

He grinned, "I don't try…." He said…and then heard a bang, he looked behind her and saw one of the Assassin's running in, a gun in her hand, she took aim and fired, Billy pushed Perdita out of the way and cried out in pain as the bullet ripped through his shoulder.

"BILLY!" Perdita cried, crawling over to him.

Mouse ran in and tackled the woman to the ground, punching her several times and effectively knocking her out, "Amy are you al…oh no…" he said softly, seeing her cradle Billy's head in her lap.

"Mouse help me!" she cried, tears streaming down her face, "he won't wake up!"

Wally ran in, "the other assassin's out of commission…oh no Billy!" Wally said, running over to him, he picked him up, "I'll run him to the hospital."

"Take me with you." Perdita said.

"Perdita…"

'Please kid flash." She pleaded, 'please."

Wally sighed, "Alright, get on my back and hold on, I can't slow down."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Billy woke up feeling sore and in pain, "Ow…bullets hurt…" he groaned, he knew before he even opened his eyes that he was in the hospital, it only made sense that he would be taken one. He slowly opened his eyes and confirmed his suspicion, the pure white room with machines beside the bed, what he didn't count on, was the sleeping girl beside his bed, "Perdita?" he asked softly, she was asleep with her head resting on the bed. "Perdita wake up." he started moving his arm to shake her awake. But the pain in his shoulder make him gasp in pain and pull his arm close, the movement stirred Perdita.

"Hmm…Billy?" she asked softly, raising her head, her eyes widened, "Billy! Thank god you're awake." She cried, throwing her arms around him.

Billy groaned in pain, "It's…good…to see you too Perdita…but…my arm."

"Oh, sorry!" she squeaked, jumping back, "I forgot…'

'It's alright." he said, "How long was I out?"

"A day…" she mumbled.

Billy looked at her, "and you're still here?" he asked softly.

'I refused to leave until you were awake…"she said, looking down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You…you could've died…" she whispered, "and it would have been all my fault…"

"No it wouldn't." he said, "you didn't call the hit on yourself, it'd be counter productive."

She shook her head, "it does not matter…" she mumbled, "I was so scared…when Kid Flash brought you in...and…and you weren't moving…blood all over you…the doctors shaking their head…"

"Don't think about it." He said, "I'm okay, and so are you."

"Billy… she mumbled. "This is what it could be like all the time…"

"I don't care," he said again, "I want to…you know…be with you…"

"I want to be with you too Billy…but it is too dangerous…I could not live with myself if something happened to you…and so…we must part…"

"Perdita.' He started, but he was cut off when she leaned in and kissed him, she pulled back, tears falling.

"I'm sorry Billy…" she whispered, "don't forget me…okay?" and with that she turned and walked out the room.

'Perdita, Perdita wait!" he cried, he got out of bed and fell, pain searing through his shoulder, making his head hurt, "Please…" He whispered, tears coming to his eyes.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Perdita looked out the window of her private Jet, tears still in her eyes.

"my queen…" Mouse said, walking over to her.

"Hello Mouse…" she said hollowly.

He sits down across from her, "I am sorry for the unfortunate endings between you and Billy." He said quietly.

"You do not have to be sorry…" she said, "it is not your fault…as I said...it is too dangerous…"

He nodded sadly, "but who knows.' He said softly, "fate works in mysterious ways…maybe one day…you two can be together."

"It was just a crush…" she mumbled, "one that was good while it lasted…and one I will never forget."

GGGGGGGGGGGGG

"is he going to be alright?" M'gan asked Wally, the two were standing outside Billy's hospital room, discussing all that had happened.

"I don't know…it hit him pretty hard when Perdita told him what she told him…I want to say he'll be fine…but…" he sighed, "getting shot and getting your heart shattered isn't the best combination…"

She nodded, "did they find out who hired the assassins?" she asked.

"No, we assumed it was the count…but his assets are frozen…he can't even make calls out of Bell Reve, it's a mystery, and we can't question the assassins because they broke themselves out of prison, whoever did this spared no expense."

M'gan sighed, "poor Billy…" she mumbled.

"He'll be fine…it'll take a while…but he'll be fine."

"I hope you're right…."

In his room Billy laid curled up, his back facing away from the door, he could here everything the two were saying, but he didn't care, most of his attention was on the pictures in his hands, and the girl who he could never forget.

* * *

 **alright guys, don't hate me for how i ended this chapter, i promise i have a plan, so just stick with me.**

 **Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

Billy sat in the back of his fifth period classroom, his arms crossed as he looked blankly at the chalkboard at the front of the class, he and two others were the only ones in the class, having been caught trying to detonate a stink bomb in the cafeteria during lunch, getting caught didn't affect him much, it was just a waste of his time really, it was only thirty minutes after school, but e could use tht time to go on patrol, or sleep, that seemed to be the only things he did now a days. When he got done with patrol, he would sleep, when he woke up he went to school and quickly did the homework he should've done the night before, and when he got home, if he didn't have patrol, he just went to sleep, he no longer tried to hang out with his friends after school, or tried to hang out with the Team up in the watch tower, not since Wally had disappeared two months ago, and even before that, he only ever hung out with wally, never really bothering to to talk to the others, unless wally forced him to socialize, they all knew why, they all understood why he was avoiding everyone.

"Billy!" the teacher snapped, making him look up, the other two guys were gone, only he and Ms. Smith were in the room.

"Oh, sorry…" he said, getting up and walking out, feeling her disapproving gaze on the back of his head. He walked out into the hall and was almost immediately greeted by M'gan and Kaldur, "uh…hey guys…" he said, forcing a smile, "what's up?"

"We need to talk Billy." Kaldur said.

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?" he asked, walking past them, they looked at each other and followed.

"You know what we mean Billy." M'gan said lightly.

"I'm completely fine guys." He said as he walked outside, and then groaned as he saw Conner, Dick, Artemis and Zatanna, "what is this? An intervention."

"Basically." Connor said as he shrugged, "it was M'gan's idea."

"We're worried for you Billy." Zatanna said, 'you haven't been yourself since Wally…disappeared…"

"He died." Billy said bluntly, "don't sugar coat it, I'm not some stupid kid…not anymore…" he started walking away, putting his hands in his pocket.

"Billy, you're spiraling." Dick said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "you started when Perdita left, and Wally was the only one who seemed to keep you up, now that he's gone…we're worried."

"Don't be." He said easily, "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to us Billy, we're your teammates, your friends." Kaldur said,

Billy looked at all of them, these were his friends, his friends who he had basically cut off since Wally had disappeared, friends who, despite of everything, were still trying to help him, he felt his hands shaking, so he curled them into fists, "I'm serious guys," he said weakly, "I'm fine."

"Billy." M'gan started, "you need to let us in, talk to us."

"No," he said forcefully, 'I don't need to talk about my feelings, I don't need to say how much I miss Wally because he was one of my best friends, I don't need to say how much Perdita leaving broke me, and I don't need to tell you any of my problems because there's no way that any of you even understand!" he found himself shouting at the end, breathing heavily with tears coming down his cheeks, everyone was looking at him, concern evident in their faces, "I don't…need to talk…" he croaked out, as Artemis stepped forward and hugged him, "I just want them back…"

* * *

Perdita sat at the head of the table, watching as everyone around her ate and conversed, behind her she could feel Mouse's presence, the large bald man was behind a curtain, ready to spring into action if anything bad were to happen.

"My queen." Cherbov said from his spot at her right side, "what do you want us to do about these protestors?"

Perdita sighed, thinking of the thousands of people standing in front of her estate, calling for her to step down and let a democratic system take over, "what can I do, the people want Ian Makarov, and he speaks strongly for them."

"You're not serious about letting them win are you?" Gorgovitch exclaimed, "Vlatava has always been a monarchy, and will always be, this Ian Makarov is nothing but a radical, his movement will die like a flame in the wind, there is no way he could ever be as great a ruler as our queen."

"Times are changing Gorgovitch," Cherbov countered, "and while Perdita has been a grand queen…the people want change.'

"They don't have to change." An exotic voice said from across the table, she looked up at her guest of 'honor' Queen Bee, she was lounging in her chair, looking around with blood red wine swishing around in her glass, "I have said it many times Queen Perdita, arm your law enforcers, militarize them, make these people obey you, fear you!"

the men around the table slowly nodded in agreement, their eyes glued to the visiting dignitary, Perdita glared at her, "queen Bee," she said with icy calmness, "Vlatava, will never be a military state, not while I am in charge, you may think ruling by fear is the way to go, but it is not in my beliefs, nor the beliefs of my parents, just because the members of my court are susceptible to your feminine sways, do not think I will go along with them.'

As soon as the young queen had started talking, the men's eyes flickered, some shook their head in confusion, Cherbov just smiled, "well spoken my queen." He said, nodding to her.

Gorgovitch looked between Perdita and queen bee, wondering who to side, Loyalty is what made his decision, "aye my queen." He muttered softly, 'you are wise beyond your years."

Queen bee just smiled, looking at the young queen, "I am not the only one in possession of a means to sway my allies, my young queen." She said, taking a drink of the wine, "it seems you have quite the silver tongue."

"Do not confuse loyalty with persuasion your majesty." She said, rising from the table, instantly, everyone else stood, "I will retire for the night Cherbov, make sure our guest gets situated." She strode out of the dining hall and into the hallways, where Mouse was already waiting.

"Very good comebacks my queen." He said impressed, "I didn't think the harlot could be so easily over come."

"I have my country's loyalty, she does not, that is all I need to counter her." She said simply, walking down the hall towards her room, two handmaids ran out and tried to fuss over her, "please, I'm fine." She said kindly, sending them off as she went into her room, Mouse stood at the door, keeping guard as she went in and quickly stripped herself out of the expensive gown she wore. She changed her undergarments into a simply sports bra and panties, and put on a short sleeve shirt and black tights, she put on a pair of tennis shoes and grabbed her hoodie, pulling it over her head and peaking out the door, "Is anyone around?" she asked.

"No my queen.' Mouse said, "let us be off."

The two quickly made their way to a servants exit, climbing down old rickety stairs and cold stone corridors until they reached a heavy wooden door, which lead them outside, a good hundred yards away from the fence line of the estate, Perdita let out a sigh and pulled her hair out of the complicated braid, letting her long hair fall down around her shoulders, she and mouse walked quietly through a small copse of trees and onto a cobble stone path that lead into a small village, "it's been forever since I had the chance to leave the castle." She said wistfully.

Mouse smiled, "you miss it that much?"

"Of course, our trips into the village are the few things that make me feel like I'm useful to the people." She let out a shuddering cough that she tried to cover with the crook of her arm.

"Have you taken your medicine?" Mouse asked.

"Of course." She said, clearing her throat.

"Maybe we should return to the estate." Mouse said worriedly.

'It is just a cold mouse, you worry far too much." She said dismissively.

They walked down main street and into a tavern, filling the seats and tables were men and women, all looked worn from the days work, some of them were covered in the soot of the coal mines, others rolled their thick shoulders, trying to get the knots out of their backs from working in the fields.

"Amy's here!" one man shouted, and everyone cheered.

"Amy! Long time no see!" one man shouted, "We were starting to miss our favorite cook!"

"Sorry, I've been…preoccupied." She said as she walked into the back, Mouse following, in the back, a withered old man stood, filling three tankards with Ale. Puffing on a crumpled cigarette. His eyes squinting at her as she walked in.

"About damn time you showed up for work." He grumbled, "thought I was gonna have to look for a new cook and server."

"I'm here Mr. Krotzky." She said, puling the tankards out from under the tap as they started to over flow, she handed them to Mouse, "get these out there." She said.

"Of course Amy." He said with a twinkle in his eye, walking out with the tankards, "WHO ORDERED ALE!" he shouted, earning a loud cheer from the men and women in the bar.

Amy got to work, stroking the fire of an old stove and starting up a stew that she had been taught to make by the cooks in the kitchen of her estate, cooking cutlets of steak and chicken on a frying pan.

Mr. Krotzky sat in an old, rickety chair by the stove, "How are things in paradise?" he asked, putting another cigarette between his lips and trying to shakily start his lighter.

"Stressful," she said, stirring the stew for a few minutes before flipping the cutlets, she walked over and took the lighter from him, she flicked it on and held it to his cigarette, he puffed on it until it caught, and nodded in thanks, "that's why I came down, it's so much more peaceful here."

"Hmmph, working in a seedy tavern, cooking food and preparing liquor for a bunch of drunkards, how is that peaceful."

"It gets my mind off things." She said simply, putting bowls filled with the stew onto a table, where Mouse picked them up and set them on platters with a loaf of fresh bread and cheese before taking it out, "and the people here are grateful when I give them the food."

"Of course they are, it's food." He grumbled, "I'd be grateful too." He eyed her, 'you're getting thin girly, you eating right?"

'Of course," she lied, putting some finished cutlets onto plates.

"Don't lie to me girl." He warned.

She sighed, "I've just been stressed Mr. Krotzky." She said, "what with Queen bee, and the threats from the radicals…"

Krotzky laughed, "Radicals, just bunch of overtaxed farmers, wanting our country to be more like America."

She smiled, "and I agree with them…however, with Queen Bee here, we must tread carefully, she could easily sway opinion to a dictator ship."

"Not with you here, Perdita Silver tongue." He said, "she may be able to sway the minds of men, but you can sway the entire country!"

She giggled, "You make it sound like I have a superpower."

"Maybe you do." He said, "I have heard you speak many times, and no matter how tense the situation, no matter how far gone hope is, you seem to pull it back."

"I simply speak truth." She said dismissively, putting two more plates on the table.

"Hmmph, mark my words girly, you'll learn soon just how powerful you are."

* * *

Billy sat on his roof, looking off into the city, his uncle thought he was asleep, and he wish he was, but he couldn't, not after the confrontation with the team. He didn't like showing emotion like that, it made him feel pathetic, he groaned and leaned back.

"Billy." Connors voice said, making him jump, he looked over and saw Connor sitting on sphere, looking right at him.

He sighed, "I'm fine." He muttered.

"I didn't say you weren't." he said, 'get on, we got something to discuss."

Billy sighed and got into sphere, soon they were off, with Billy looking off to the side, they got out into the outskirts of Fawcett city, where Connor set sphere down into a clearing, and jumped out.

Billy did the same, "so, what do we need to discuss?" he asked.

"We need to discuss you, not sparring for two months." Connor said, cracking his knuckles.

Billy raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Connor walked over to a tree and punched it, sending it flying out of the ground, he turned back around, "they say when you're depressed, it's good to release some steam, usually on a punching bag, and what better punching bag then a guy who can't even bruise?"

Billy smirked, "I guess…I could humor you." he said.

"Then suit up, I would hate to break ya." Connor said with a grin.

"SHAZAM!"

* * *

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Perdita sat in a banquet, watching people dance, she hated these events, ever since the dance she went to with Billy, none of them ever seemed fun anymore, sometimes they would just depress her.

"My queen." Someone said and she sighed, _here it comes…_ she thought as she looked over and saw Queen Bee's nephew walk over, he was a handsome lad, black hair cut short, athletic build, and blue eyes, just one look for him made most women swoon, except for the queen of Vlatava, "would you care to dance with me?" he asked.

"I'd much rather relax here William." She said to him politely.

"Every banquet you turn down a chance to dance with me.' he said, "are you so shy? Queen Perdita?"

She let out a sigh, "no, William, I am not shy, I just do not want to dance." She said.

"Come now, I remember a time when you loved to dance." He said, holding his hand out to her, "please, just one dance.

"I will not say it again William," she said pointedly, "I don't want to dance."

He looked like he was about to argue, until Mouse stepped out from his spot behind the curtains, "Is there a problem my queen?" he asked her.

"No Mouse, Lord William was just going."

He plastered a fake smile onto his face, "so I was, by your leave." He said, bowing and walking away, his smile turning into a scowl.

"Mouse, could you please escort me to my room?" she asked, holding her head, "I am not feeling so well."

"Of course you're majesty." He said, helping her up from her spot, as they walked, Mouse put a hand to her forehead, "you are slightly feverish…have you taken your medicine?"

"Of course." She said, "I am just tired."

He looked at her, "How much sleep have you gotten lately?" he asked.

"Enough." She said absentmindedly.

"Do not lie to me Perdita.' He said softly, "how much sleep?"

"A couple of hours this week…"

"My queen, that is not good for your health."

She gave a dry chuckle, "is anything?"

He shook his head, "come, you must get to bed."

"Perdita!" someone shouted, making Mouse stop and turn, a lone man was walking towards them, his clothes were rather plain, a blue button up shirt and blue jeans, worn brown boots covered his feet, and a leather greatcoat hung on his shoulders, like mouse his head was shaved, unlike mouse, he had a goatee that was trimmed to perfection, "Perdita, my queen." He said, nodding to her in respect, "I hope you have not forgotten our meeting tomorrow?"

She looked at him, "Ian Makarov." She said, "Of…of course I haven't."

'Good, I came to the festivities tonight, and as soon as I walk in, I see you walk out, I had thought you were avoiding me."

"O-of course I'm not…I'm just…not well at the moment." She mumbled, trying hard to focus.

He looked at mouse, "she must see a doctor." He said, "She can hardly stand."

"It is only fatigue," she said forcefully, "I'm fine…I'm…I…Fine…" she stumbled and fell to the ground, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Perdita!"

* * *

Perdita woke up in a white washed room, crisp sheets covered her against the cold morning.

"Good morning my queen." Mouse said off to the side, she let her head fall on it's side to look at him, too tired to even try and raise her head."

"You lied to me." he said quietly, "you have not taken your medication."

"Would it really matter in the end?" she asked hoarsely, " I have been sick…all my life…what's the point of taking medication for a simple cold."

"It may have been a simple cold," Ian's voice rang out, making her turn her head towards the large working man, "but add it with Insomnia and depression, and it makes a simple cold a hundred times worse." He walked over and put a strong, reassuring hand on her shoulder, "you cannot be so reckless, my queen…"

She let out chuckle, "and why do you care so much Ian? If I am correct in remembering, you are to be my replacement…should the movement take off."

"That does not mean I hate you, far from it, you are a wise ruler, beyond your years, but the monarchy must end…come now, let us not talk of these unpleasantries, you need your rest."

"I have rested long enough," she said, pushing herself off the bed and swinging her legs down, she tried to stand up, and almost immediately stumbled, Mouse and Ian both jumped forward to stop her from hitting the ground, "I am fine." She said, regaining her balance, she slowly walked to the bathroom, where a change of clothes waited.

"She is pushing herself too hard." Ian muttered, "Her heart gave out once already, that was five years ago…if it gives out again…"

"I know…" Mouse said, "she needs to get away from all this…this politics and stress, but that won't happen unless you get that movement going, she is on board, but her advisors are strong in their opposition, she has won over Cherbov and Sergei, but Gorgovitch and Reiner, they are still holding out."

"With half her advisors backing her…wouldn't that be enough?"

"It would…if queen bee was not here, she has too powerful a hold on Reiner, and Gorgovitch backs her."

"Queen bee." Ian spat, "I have dealt with her many times, she has yet to control me."

"You are stronger then most." He retorted, "I will admit, I was almost swayed the other day, she is powerful in her ways…but Queen Perdita seems to be the anchor that keeps most of us from flocking to Bee…that is why I'm scared of the day Queen Perdita finally succumbs to her depression."

"Is there not a confidant that could help her?" Ian asked, "a friend? A partner? Hell even a dog."

Mouse scratched his chin, "five years ago…during her trip to America, she met and befriended a boy…Billy…Billy Batson, they were very close, I'd go as far to say they were infatuated…but an attempt on her life made her shy away from him, abandon him in an attempt to keep him safe…maybe it is time for the two to reconnect."

"I will get some men on it, maybe we can get him here…for a short while."

Perdita listened from the bathroom door, she felt tears come to her eyes as they talked about her and Billy's four month relationship, she felt around in a small bag she usually carried around, until her hands brushed across flimsy film, she pulled it out softly and looked at the strip of pictures she and Billy had taken, "oh Billy…is what they're saying true? Or just something I want to hear?" she asked as tears fell onto the pictures.

* * *

Billy walked into his kitchen, pulling out a glass of Orange Juice.

"Billy." Uncle Dudley said, walking in with a phone, "guy on the phone for you, says his name is…Mouse?"

Billy's eyes widened as he quickly put the glass on the table, "Mouse?" he asked.

"Billy…I have a request to ask of you."


	5. Chapter 5

Perdita woke up at the usual time of five in the morning, for a few minutes she just stared at the ceiling, wondering, as she did every day, whether it was worth it to get up, in the end she just sighed and got up, walking over to her closet, shivering from the cold morning, she quickly dressed in a simple pink gown, and walked out into the Corridor, where Mouse was already waiting.

"Good morning my queen." He said, bowing to her.

"Good morning Mouse," she said with a yawn, "how did you sleep?"

"Fine my queen, and you?"

"Same as every night." she mumbled, "couldn't sleep until about two or three in the morning."

He nodded, "perhaps we should get you some sleeping pills," he said.

"I have enough medicine that I need to take." She said dismissively.

"Which reminds me." he pulled out a cup from his pocket, two small white pills inside it.

"Mouse-" she started.

"No arguing my queen." He said, "You need to take your medicine."

She groaned and took the cup and quickly put the pills in her mouth, swallowing them dry, "happy?" she asked.

"Very much so." He said as they started walking. "Do not forget that tonight you have the Annual Christmas ball."

She sighed, "do I have to go?" she asked.

"Of course." He said, "It is tradition for the royal family at the time to attend, and, if they wish, to give a speech, but I'm sure you don't want to do that."

'No I don't." she said, "and I want to be out of there before that pompous brat of a prince tries to ask me to dance again."

Mouse smirked, 'he wouldn't dare, not tonight anyways."

Perdita looked at Mouse, "what?"

"I'll be beside you all night my lady." He said, "he would not dare come up to you when I am around."

"Oh…o-of course…" she mumbled, since her release from the hospital, she always hoped that what she had overheard between Ian and Mouse hadn't been her imagination, but with how Mouse acted, she was slowly losing hope in the possibility of Billy ever appearing in Vlatava, "well, lets go to breakfast then… "She mumbled, walking down the hall, mouse beside her.

Queen Perdita found herself with an immense feeling of Deija vu, sitting on her thrown, watching couples dance, while she herself experienced feelings of longing for the night almost five years ago.

"You look upset my queen." Mouse said from behind her, "what is wrong?"

"Nothing…just…these dances always remind me…of him…"

Mouse closed his eyes, "I remember how happy you were." He commented, "so happy to be with that scrawny little boy who seemed to hang on your every word, and you his, and yet, you never tried to contact him after the incident, you never asked me to track him down."

"I didn't ask because I wanted to keep him safe." She mumbled, "it is true, I felt…deeply for him, but I didn't want to see him like he was that night at the dance…a bullet in his chest…blood everywhere…all from protecting me…"

"And it was a noble sentiment." He said, "but why not continue to talk to him? To continue seeing him as a friend."

Perdita closed her eyes, a single tear trailing down her cheek, "because it hurt too much…" she whispered, 'and now that I'm close to stepping down…I can't help but wonder if he's moved on…if he's decided I'm not worth it… which makes me hesitant to even try and contact him."

"I, however, am never hesitant." Mouse said, making Perdita look at him, the large man had a smile on his face as he pointed across the room, "and he is a very stubborn one too."

She turned away from him and looked to where he was pointing, where a familiar red sweater could be seen easily, "it can't be…" she whispered, standing up.

Mouse smiled, "go to him." He said, giving her a reassuring pat on the back, instantly Perdita was going off across the dance floor, weaving through the nobles as quickly as she could; soon, she found herself right behind him, he was looking around, craning his neck as he did.

"Billy?" she asked softly, and instantly the boy stiffened up and slowly turned around, he looked just as she remembered, only more tall and lanky, his hair had gotten longer too, looking very unkept and shaggy, he looked completely out of place in his jeans, sneakers and sweater, but Perdita couldn't care less.

"Perdita?" he asked hopefully, his voice deeper then she remembered, she felt tears swell up in her eyes as she shot forward and hugged him.

"I can't believe it is you!" she cried.

Billy smiled and wrapped her up in a hug, "better believe it," he said softly.

Someone cleared their throat, making Perdita look over to the man standing beside Billy, his face looked familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"You going to introduce us Billy?" he asked.

"Oh…right…Perdita, this is Connor Kent, he's a friend from back home."

"It is very nice to meet you." she said kindly, he nodded back to her.

"I've heard all about you." he said, "Billy hasn't stopped talking about you since Mouse called him."

"Dude!" Billy groaned, making Perdita giggle.

"That is very sweet of him." Perdita said, 'please, enjoy yourself, any friend of Billy's is a friend of mine."

Connor smiled and walked over to the buffet table, looking ravenous, Billy smiled, "oh you have no idea what you just did."

"I am beginning to realize what I just did." She said back, trying to stop herself from laughing, "will there be anything left when he's done?"

"Maybe the vegetables, he hates those." Billy said, "but I don't want to talk about Connor, I want to talk about you, how have you been? What have you been doing? Do you have a boyfriend? If so, could I beat said boyfriend up?"

Perdita laughed, 'No, I have no boyfriend, though many have tried to fill the spot." She said, "and in any case, I think you could take each and every one of them."

"Oh that makes me feel loads better." He said in relief, he pricked his ears as the band started playing a slow song, "shall I have this dance my lady?" he asked, bowing to her and holding his hand out.

Perdita giggled, "I don't know…I haven't danced in over five years." She confessed.

"It's like riding a bike, you never forget." He said, "or in my case, you fall down about fifteen times before you put the training wheels back on."

Perdita laughed again, feeling a lightness in her chest that she had not felt in a long time, "then allow me to be your training wheels." She said, taking his hand, Billy smiled and straightened up, leading her to the dance floor.

* * *

Mouse watched the pair, a broad grin on his face, "It does me good to see her smile." Ian's voice boomed from behind, he walked up to mouse and clapped him on the back, "she looks indescribably happy, no?"

Mouse nodded, "I haven't seen her this happy since about five years ago when we were in America, I believe he's the reason too."

Ian smirked and pulled out a glass bottle, "well, here's to Billy boy," he said, raising the bottle into the air and then taking a swig.

* * *

William watched Billy and Perdita dance, clutching his fists in anger as he did, 'she will dance with that peasant but not me?" he asked angrily.

"Calm down William." Queen bee said from behind him, "I am as surprised as you are…but it appears that they have a history together."

"I'll rip their history apart." He said acidly, earning him a slap from his auntie.

"You will not start anything, at least not tonight, if we're lucky, they may get into some kind of quarrel and he'll be history by the end of the week."

/

* * *

Billy escorted Perdita down the hallway, towards her bedroom.

"I told you I could manage." She said softly.

"I know, but you looked so tired, I wanted to make sure you made it without keeling over."

"I don't know why I'm so tired…" she mumbled, "Usually I don't sleep for another five hours."

Billy watched her, "have you eaten anything today?" he asked.

"Of course…" she said, not looking at him.

Billy watched her, then said, "Mouse…told me…about how you've been...under the weather…"

Perdita felt her heart ache, "oh…so, you only came because Mouse asked you too?" she asked spitefully, pulling her hand away from his.

"Perdita-" Billy started.

"You came only so Mouse could have someone to try and do as he wants, is that it?" she asked.

"Perdita I came because I care for you!" he said angrily, "I'd have come sooner if I had known, or if I had thought you wanted anything to do with me."

She watched him tears threatening to fall.

"When I heard." He started carefully, "that you were sick…I almost dropped the phone…I couldn't get here fast enough. I had to make sure you were alright."

Perdita said nothing, just turned away from Billy and looking out the window.

"Do you know how much the mere thought of you tortured me?" he asked, "every day, waking up and knowing that I couldn't be with you? Do you know how much it hurt that you cut me off? No calls, texts, hell not even a letter."

"What about you?" she asked quietly, "You never tried to contact me before."

"Oh yeah, it would've been so easy to do too," he said sarcastically, "just call up a dignitary without anyone trying to stop me, I called the queen of England the other day, had a nice long chat."

"So it's all my fault that we haven't reconnected?" she asked thickly, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Of course not." He said softly, walking up behind her and putting his arms around her, "it's no ones fault."

Perdita sniffed, "Why did you really come?" she asked softly.

Billy looked down at her, "I came." He started, wiping her tears away, "because you needed me, I'll always come when you need me."

Perdita felt a fresh wave of tears come on as she hugged Billy, burying her face into his chest.

"Come on Perdita, please stop crying." Billy said, hugging her, "I don't like to see you cry."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, pulling away from him and wiping her eyes, "I'm not usually like this."

"It's okay," Billy said quickly, "didn't mean to…you know…'

She shook her head, "it's not your fault Billy." She said.

"I-I know…I just feel like I should be apologizing for…anything I've done?"

Perdita gave a soft chuckle, "Billy…you have done nothing to be apologetic for." She said, taking his hand, "I'm just being…irrational."

"We all deserve to be irrational sometimes," he said, putting a hand to her cheek softly, her free hand went up to his, holding it as she closed her eyes, she opened them again and looked at him, "Billy…" she whispered, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize," he said softly, leaning in slowly, kissing her softly, Perdita immediately deepened the kiss, letting go of his hand to put hers on his chest, Billy put his now free hand around her waist, pulling her closer, when they broke apart Perdita looked slightly dazed, "wow…" she whispered.

Billy was grinning like an idiot, "I've been waiting to do that for almost five years."

She smiled, "worth the wait, no?"

He nodded and kissed her again, "and I'm not going to let it be the last one." He mumbled.

Someone clearing their throat made the young couple step away from each other and look over, Connor was leaning against the wall, his face blank, "hey Billy, it'd probably be a good idea to let the Queen get some sleep, it's probably been a long day for her.'

"R-right." Billy mumbled, looking at Perdita, "um…goodnight…Perdita."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Goodnight Billy." She said, before turning around and walking into her room.

Billy smile and turned around, walking over to Connor, who was now smirking, "What?"

"Nothing," Connor said, "Just glad you're out of that depression."

* * *

Perdita walked out of her meeting with a smile on her face, Mouse walked beside her, chuckling, "what is it mouse?" she asked.

"Nothin, it's just that I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

"Why would you think I'm happy?" she asked innocently.

"The smile on your face tells me everything."

"Oh right, I can stop anytime I want to." She said, trying, and failing, to stop smiling, she ended up just laughing, "I cannot stop!"

Mouse gave a booming laugh, "It does me good to see you like this again."

"Have I really been that bad?" she asked, her smile diminishing a little.

"Not bad, just worrisome, you know how us big brothers get, when our sisters aren't happy, we will do anything to see them smile again."

Perdita hugged mouse as they walked, "Thank you mouse," she said sincerely, "if it were not for you, I may have failed."

"You would have found a way, you are very resourceful." Mouse said with a crooked grin, giving her a side hug, "Now, enough of this, do you not have a dinner date with Billy?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"There's is very little I don't know when it comes to what happens in this castle."


	6. Chapter 6

Perdita walked alongside Billy in the courtyard, holding his hand and leaning into him, she was laughing at a story he was telling.

"And so me and Jake, we were trying to stay quiet you know? I mean if we got caught we'd be in deep trouble, and it just so happens that Jake jumped right into a nest of spiders."

'Oh no," she said, covering her mouth to try and stop giggling.

"Oh yes," Billy said with a smile, "we hid for maybe five seconds before Jake started screaming like a little girl and jumped out of the spot, right in front of the officer."

"So you were caught?"

'Oh no, Jake was caught, I got away." He grinned, "Jake covered for me, told the teacher that I went to the gym."

She shook her head with a soft giggle, "well aren't you a lucky boy."

"Not lucky, skilled."

"I doubt that very much Billy." She laughed.

"Oh, you wound me my queen." He said dramatically, clutching his chest, Perdita giggled and pushed him playfully.

"You silly boy," she said with a smile.

"Queen Perdita." Someone called, making her turn around, Cherbov was waiting with Mouse, "it is time for the meeting."

"I will be there in a second Cherbov," she said, turning to Billy, "I have to go."

"Okay," Billy said with a smile as she gave him a small kiss an started walking away, "Um Perdita!"

She turned around, "yes Billy?"

"I…I'll be waiting." He finished lamely.

She smiled once more, "i'll try and make it quick." She said, walking away once more.

Billy watched Perdita leave with a rueful smile; he slowly turned around and started walking out of the courtyard.

'She seems to love you very much," a deep voice said, making Billy turn around and watch as Makarov walked in.

"L-l-love?" Billy gulped, "I…um…"

Makarov gave a booming laugh, "not good with feelings are you?"

"I…no, no I am not." Billy confessed, "That's why I'm really scared."

"Scared? Why?"

"I…I already lost her once…and I'm scared that she'll realize I'm no good for her…"

Makarov hummed as he walked up to Billy's side, "let me tell you a tale," he said, putting his arm around the younger boys shoulders, "about a young stable boy who had fallen for a lords daughter,"

"Is the stable boy you?" Billy asked.

Makarov laughed, "yes, yes the stable is me, I was like you once, scrawny, awkward, scared of any kind of emotion, but one day, while I was cleaning the muck out of the stables, I saw a beautiful woman ride by, oh she was beautiful, made my heart stop when our eyes connected. And I was surprised when she rode over to me; me, a stable boy covered in horse shit and mud…" he smiled at the memory.

"What happened between you two?" Billy asked.

Makarov sighed, "I got scared," he confessed, "I thought that there was no way a woman like her could love a man like me…I started pushing her away, until she left me, and I have never been able to get her." He looked at Billy, "don't make my mistakes Billy, do not be afraid to love her."

"Thanks." Billy said, 'Um…who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Makarov, Ian Makarov." He held a calloused hand out and shook Billy's hand, "you might want to go get something to eat, I hear your friend was making his way to the kitchens."

"Damn it!" Billy groaned, taking off down the halls, "thanks Ian!"

Makarov smiled as the young boy ran away.

"I do so love that story."

Makarov stiffened at the familiar voice behind him, "it's too bad that I had to lie to the boy," Makarov muttered, turning to look at Queen bee.

"Was it a lie? You did push me away." The queen said, walking around Makarov, who mirrored her moves.

"After you chose the life of a royal, instead of a life with me."

"You couldn't give me what I wanted." She said.

"I could've given you love, I could've given you a farm, my livelihood." He stopped walking and let his eyes bore into hers, "but then everything became about power, about who could give you more then what you really needed; you became a fool, drunk on power."

"Who's the fool," she spat, "the woman who went for power, or the man who denied it?"

"I never wanted power," he said, "I still don't."

"You have a funny way of showing it." She said, walking up to him, swaying her hips as she did, his eyes never left hers, "you attempt to gain the power of a monarch for yourself."

"I do it for my people," he said, "they chose me, and so I will lead them, until such time as I am no longer able, that seems to be where you have failed as leader."

"My country is respected!" she snapped, "My people are happy with their lot in their life."

"They're too scared to even speak their mind." He said, his voice rising with his temper, "the men are enslaved by your power, and the women scared to lose their husbands, so they fall into servitude so as to save their families; the world does not respect you, they fear what will happen if you decide to extend your reach past your borders. You have failed Anya."

'Do not call me that." She hissed, "You have lost that right!"

"Right?" he roared, "Right!? Who are you to speak to me of rights!? You who have enslaved your own people!"

Queen bee tried to slap him, only for Makarov to catch her hand and push her against a nearby tree, gripping her throat, she gave a smirk, "and you say you can protect yourself from me." she whispered, "I can see the lust in your eyes."

He leaned in, his face mere inches from hers, her eyes slowly started to close, leaning into a kiss that never came; instead, Makarov whispered into her ear, "you don't know the difference between lust and love." And then dropped her, turning away as he walked.

Queen Bee tried to get herself under control, "you are weak." She said spitefully.

"Do not mistake self-control for weakness Anya," he said, putting a cigarette between his lips, "you were always confused when it comes to telling the two apart.'

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Perdita left the meeting with a smile on her face, she had finally done it, she had gotten the support she needed to turn the monarch over a democratic system, and while it would take a few months before the new system could take over, the hardest part was over.

"You look happy," Billy said, walking up to her with a smile.

Perdita gave Billy an even wider smile then she had and threw her arms around him, he spun her around as she laughed, "I have finally done it," she said as he set her back on the floor, "in three months time, I will no longer be the queen of Vlatava, my people will have a voice for themselves."

"That's great," Billy said, kissing her cheek and making her giggle, "But aren't you going to miss being a monarch?"

She shook her head, "my entire life has been full of royal duties and putting a country before my wants." She put a hand on his cheek, "I will finally be free to do what I want, when I want to."

"But what will you do? You know when you're no longer a royal."

She smiled, "I would expect you to know," she said, "I will go to America, make a new life for myself." She kissed him softly, "I will go to America with you…"

Billy felt his heart soar, "to America with me." he said, returning her kiss, "I love the sound of that."

Perdita smiled and let go of Billy, but kept a hold on his hands, "follow me." she said, pulling him along as she went down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Billy asked.

"To my favorite spot in the castle." She said, looking around as she went, "it's a place that no one really knows about, a place where I would spend time to gather my thoughts and find peace." She lead him up a set of side stairs that was hard to see in the dark hallway, soon they reached a wooden door, which she stopped at hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked.

"I…this is a special place Billy…I really want you to like it."

Billy hugged her from behind, "if it's special to you, it's special to me."

Perdita smiled, and then slowly pushed the door open, once again taking Billy's hands and lead him into the cool evening air, what Billy saw stunned him a little.

They were on one of the highest towers on the castle, giving them a breath-taking view of the mountains that surrounded the castle, the setting sun making them a deep purple, "wow…" Billy said softly.

Perdita smiled, leaning against the stonework, "this is where my father proposed to my mother," she said softly, "he proposed to her as the sun set, just before the Christmas ball."

Billy walked up behind her and hugged her from behind once more, "this is amazing." He said, resting his chin against her shoulder, Perdita smiled.

"I'm glad you like it Billy…" she whispered, intertwining her fingers with his.

Billy closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath as he kissed her cheek, "I love you…"

Those three words made Perdita stiffen, "w-what?"

"I…I love you Perdita…" he said again, a little apprehensive that he had said it at the wrong time.

Perdita felt herself relax, "oh Billy…I love you too." She said, turning her head to kiss his cheek, instead, Billy met her with his own lips; they stood there for a few minutes, lost in each other. Until they had to break apart, their foreheads still touching, Perdita's eyes were drooping slightly as she leant into Billy.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"A little," she admitted, "but I am not ready to leave…just a few more minutes?"

Billy smiled a little and kissed her forehead, "okay.'


End file.
